


Ed il dubbio o no, se fossero morti oppure rinascite

by Heyashes



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Short and depressing, Unhappy Ending, all hurt and no comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: L’avevano scritta davvero, la storia.Lorenzo come “Il Magnifico”. Francesco come un assassino.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ed il dubbio o no, se fossero morti oppure rinascite

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, erano anni che non scrivevo qualcosa ed ho voluto fare la matta.  
> Non mi pento di niente.
> 
> (ps: Fatti storici bonus da una fiorentina purosangue a fine lavoro)  
> (pps: Ana, è tutta colpa tua, ma anche grazie per avermi sostenuto emotivamente in questo calvario)

Ci sono volute sei vite, per far realizzare a Francesco che non è poi così bravo ad afferrare le cose al volo come ha sempre creduto.

Sei vite. E Francesco non ha ancora capito come diavolo si è ritrovato in una situazione del genere.  
Non è mai stato particolarmente credente: poco nella prima vita e ancor meno in quelle dopo, nonostante adesso abbia la certezza che un inferno _c’è_ , eccome.  
Non è certo di poter affermare che ci sia anche un paradiso con altrettanta sicurezza. E se c’è, non è per lui.

L’inferno quasi lo rimpiange, ogni volta che si risveglia in un un’era diversa annaspando mentre i suoi polmoni cercano disperatamente di riempirsi dell’ossigeno che sembra essergli mancato per secoli. Ogni volta è come svegliarsi da un terribile sogno, in cui tutto quello che riesce a vedere è il pavimento che si avvicina mentre qualcosa gli stringe il collo fino a togliergli (per sempre) il respiro, un attimo prima (ri)sentire una minuscola frazione di quello che dev’essere stato lo schiocco sordo dell’osso del collo che cede sotto il peso del resto del corpo.

Francesco lo odia.

Non ricorda quasi niente. Solo frammenti, istanti, principalmente quelle che sono state le più grandi beffe del fato nei suoi confronti.  
Per esempio riemergere dalle tenebre in un vicolo sudicio all’inizio dell’Aprile del 1492. Vicino abbastanza per udire della morte dell’uomo che aveva messo fine alla sua, di vita, troppo lontano per poter fare niente a riguardo.   
Non che Francesco sia sicuro di cosa avrebbe fatto, se anche Dio (il diavolo?) avesse deciso di farlo risvegliare in una Firenze circa quindici anni più vecchia di come l’aveva lasciata piuttosto che lontano quanto bastava per renderlo completamente impotente in un crudele moto di sadismo: quella faccia la conoscevano bene, a Firenze, e l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era aggiungere alla lista di ingiurie che era certo fossero associate al suo nome quella di essere demoniaco in grado di tornare dall’aldilà per tormentare anche gli ultimi battiti della vita del suo rivale (bastava Jacopo con la nomea di chi, in punto di morte, aveva offerto la propria anima al diavolo), ed era ancora meno certo di voler macchiare l’immagine che ancora aveva di Lorenzo con quella del suo viso segnato dal tempo e sfinito dalla malattia.

Quindi Francesco non aveva fatto nulla. Aveva sentito le voci, aveva cercato di ignorarle, aveva fallito, si era trovato un angolo, si era seduto ed aveva pianto quante più lacrime i suoi occhi gli avevano permesso di piangere.   
Di quella vita ricorda poco. Ricorda di essere stato moderatamente felice, o forse lo era stato in una delle altre cinque esistenze che gli era toccato sopportare. Ricorda le guerre, ma nel modo in cui si ricorda una storia sentita da bambini, o un libro letto in fretta, senza prestarvi troppa attenzione. Ricorda di essersi sposato, ma non conosce il nome di sua moglie. Ricorda di aver avuto dei figli, persino, ma è come se fossero stati i figli di qualcun altro.

Della sua prima vita, della sua _vera_ vita, ricorda tutto.  
Ricorda Lorenzo.   
Ricorderà _sempre_ Lorenzo.   
A questo punto è certo che il principale motivo per cui non ha che vaghe recrudescenze delle sue esistenze passate, è perché _lui_ non era parte di esse.  
Perché niente esiste, davanti a Lorenzo. Niente è esistito prima di Lorenzo e niente esisterà dopo di lui.  
È una certezza con cui Francesco ha fatto pace cinque secoli fa.

Gli viene da ridere, ripensando alle parole che ancora oggi gli tornano in mente: _“Insieme possiamo scrivere la storia, Francesco.”  
_ È una risata amara.  
Anche quando si lasciava trasportare dai suoi idealismi stucchevoli, aveva ragione. Anche in preda ai più frivoli dei sogni, era due passi avanti al resto del mondo.  
L’avevano scritta davvero, la storia.  
Lorenzo come “Il Magnifico”. Francesco come un assassino.  
Quella storia che hanno scritto insieme, così sbagliata e così innegabilmente _grandiosa_ riecheggia ancora tra le vie della città, anche dopo tutto questo tempo.

Francesco non ha ancora avuto il coraggio di mettere piede dove il corpo di Lorenzo riposa, circondato dalla bellezza di cui aveva tanto amato contornarsi anche in vita.  
Non gli sembra giusto. Non crede di meritarlo.  
Non crede di meritare nemmeno di avere un posto dove andare a piangere il suo, di corpo: gli assassini non hanno diritto di piangere se stessi. Tantomeno in un mausoleo.

Ancor meno, Francesco sente di aver meritato Lorenzo.  
Francesco non meritava Lorenzo e il suo candido modo di amare, che solo la ferocia dei sentimenti che fremevano nel suo, di petto, poteva far sembrare ancora più innocente.  
Non sarebbe dovuto essere Francesco, ad avere il privilegio di fremere sotto i suoi baci, contro la sua pelle che tanto ricordava quella delle statue classiche di cui gli parlava costantemente.  
Francesco non era degno del modo in cui Lorenzo lo guardava, di come Lorenzo gli aveva permesso di trovare il proprio posto nel mondo nel suo letto e tra le sue cosce.  
Sandro, Poliziano e tutti gli artisti di cui i Medici amavano contornarsi avevano passato le loro intere vite a dibattere su come l’arte e la letteratura potessero essere un modo di avvicinarsi al paradiso. Eppure, Francesco, Dio era certo di averlo trovato tra le braccia di Lorenzo. Se Dio era in ogni cosa, in ogni cosa bella, allora doveva per forza esserci una parte di Lui dentro Lorenzo. Non che non avesse già il sole, la luna e le stelle, dentro di se. Francesco col tempo si era convinto di come tutto il Creato potesse stare in un punto. E quel punto era la parte del petto di Lorenzo dove Francesco poteva sentire il cuore battere forte, sempre più forte, mentre soffocava i suoi gemiti con i propri baci per non spezzare il silenzio che avvolgeva Palazzo Medici nell’ora più buia della notte.  
Spesso aveva pensato che sarebbe voluto morire su quelle labbra. Gli sarebbe piaciuto. Sarebbe morto volentieri, ancora giovane e innamorato, se il suo cuore gli fosse scoppiato in petto come aveva temuto che avrebbe fatto quando Lorenzo aveva ammesso di amarlo, una notte d’Agosto, con una voce flebile che mai aveva sentito uscire da quella bocca.

Ma Francesco è un assassino, e non ha mai meritato altro che non fosse quella corda attorno alla gola, e il collo che si spezza, e il suo corpo esanime martoriato dalla folla.  
Perché Francesco è un assassino, e ha rubato il sole dagli occhi di Lorenzo con quelle diciannove coltellate, e non merita altro che il suo corpo morto dipinto sul Bargello così che tutti potessero ancora sputare su quello che era stato.  
Francesco merita sei, sette, otto vite, e poi altre otto ancora, perché non esiste inferno peggiore di quello in cui lui è vivo, ma è morto, e anche Lorenzo è morto, ma Lorenzo è in paradiso, e Francesco non riesce a respirare anche se non c’è una corda a stringergli la gola, e non riesce a trovare Lorenzo indipendentemente da quante vite passi a cercarlo, perché Lorenzo è il sole, e il sole deve stare in cielo, mentre agli assassini tocca solo una manciata di terra fredda e sconsacrata.

Francesco è stanco.  
Francesco è morto in vita, e vuole essere morto e basta.   
Se deve essere lontano da Lorenzo, vuole essere il più lontano possibile. Non lo rivedrà mai più, in ogni caso. In paradiso non c’è posto per gli assassini, nemmeno i pentiti.

Non è tanto l’inferno a spaventarlo, quanto la consapevolezza che Lorenzo sia morto ricordandolo come l’uomo che gli ha portato via tutto.   
_Lorenzo è morto. E a te non toccherà nemmeno questa fortuna._  
Il pensiero lo fa rabbrividire.  
Ma Francesco ha imparato che la storia può essere scritta. Forse basterà un frego di inchiostro rosso, per cancellare il paragrafo sbagliato e mal composto di quasi cinquecento anni prima.

L’inchiostro gli gronda dai polsi.  
È proprio il rosso che gli serviva.

Sicuramente questo basterà a far chiudere le porte dell’inferno alle sue spalle in maniera permanente.   
Possono esserci due diverse punizioni per un assassino, evidentemente.   
Francesco non scommetterebbe lo stesso per un assassino suicida.

L’inchiostro gli gronda dai polsi, e mentre i toni del mondo si fanno grigi Francesco spera che almeno quello che lascerà sul pavimento sarà un finale degno, scritto in bella calligrafia.

Mentre Francesco si addormenta, questa volta forse per sempre, a poche vie di distanza il cuore di Lorenzo improvvisamente si spezza.  
E non sa perché.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lorenzo è sepolto nelle Cappelle Medicee in San Lorenzo, mentre Francesco nella Cappella Pazzi nel complesso della basilica di Santa Croce. Non so voi, ma io trovo particolarmente romantico e crudele che siano sepolti a poco più di un chilometro di distanza. Se eliminassimo tutto quello che ci sta in mezzo, i loro sarcofagi sarebbero in posizioni perfettamente speculari.  
> 2\. Il corpo di Francesco è stato riesumato anni dopo l'esecuzione, quando il veto di Lorenzo nei confronti di tutti i membri della famiglia Pazzi è finalmente caduto ed è stato portato dalla fossa comune sconsacrata fuori dalle mura di Firenze dov'era al sepolcro di famiglia. Il corpo di Jacopo è stato invece riesumato dalla stessa fossa circa due mesi dopo l'impiccagione da dei ragazzi che, una volta messogli un cappio rudimentale al corpo, lo hanno trascinato in giro per tutta Firenze ed usato a mo' di ariete contro il portone di Palazzo Pazzi. Il corpo è stato poi gettato in Arno, seguito a piedi e vessato finchè non ha raggiunto il mare.  
> 3\. Dopo l'esecuzione di Jacopo Pazzi si vociferava davvero che, mentre era ancora sulla forca e moriva, avesse affidato la sua anima al diavolo e maledetto tutta la città di Firenze. Questo deriva dal fatto che i Pazzi, ma Jacopo in particolare, fossero conosciuti come grandi bestemmiatori.  
> 4\. Palazzo Medici e Palazzo Pazzi sono letteralmente ad un tiro di schioppo l'uno dall'altro, traete le vostre conclusioni  
> 5\. Stando ai resoconti storici, dopo la congiura Francesco lasciò la cattedrale attraverso la porta laterale sud. Non penso proprio sia un caso che quella porta viene tradizionalmente tenuta chiusa durante le messe di Pasqua e Natale da quel giorno.  
> 6\. Le pietre usate per accendere la scintilla usata per lo scoppio del carro a Firenze vengono davvero dalle due famose pietre appartenute alla famiglia Pazzi che si dica vengano dalla terra santa. I Pazzi erano infatti considerati i patroni del rito dello scoppio del carro.


End file.
